Writer's Block
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE SHOT]We all have writer's block some point in our lives while writing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept itself. We all have writer's block, or do we?**

"Hmm..." Kimberly Hart sighed as she sat in front of her laptop as she tried to figure out what to write for her college creative writing class. "What to write, how to begin, or what should I write? UGH!"

She sat in front of her computer with the cursor blinking trying to figure out what to write. With music blaring from her sound system, she was still stuck in a rut. The paper was due tomorrow, and time was wasting away.

She took a deep sigh and continued with her many options. However, other things boggled her mind as she sat in front of the screen. She got up and started making herself a cup of hot chocolate, but still her mind still wandered on what to write.

As she returned back to her seat, she continued stirring her warm drink she had made for herself a couple minutes ago. She gently laid the drink down on her desk and continued to think.

"Kimberly, think!" She thought to herself. "You're good at this, you really are. You're a songwriter, so this should come out naturally."

Another breath came out of Kimberly as she continued to ponder for her project. It was already ten minutes to eleven, and still her project wasn't done. She scratched her head and tried to type up as much as she could.

"Life has its memories," Kimberly wrote anxiously. "It brings out the good, the bad, and the ugly out of us."

She smiled with glee as she found a proper topic to discuss about.

Kimberly Hart

Creative Writing

_Life has its memories. It brings out the good, the bad, and the ugly out of us. For some, it has happiness and its joy. However, I believe that we all should take life one step at a time. There are times when we want to give up, but we shouldn't. In our journeys through life, we must accept the many changes that we go through. In fact, some of the struggles I went through made me stronger as a person. We all have to look at things in a positive light – no matter how things come at us. We may not know it, I may not either, but life is full of mysteries. The purpose of life is to enjoy it to the fullest. It's a never ending journey till we hit the mark. _

As she continued to pour out her thoughts, the more she got done writing her paper. The thing was she had to look deep within herself. By the time she got done, she had two pages completed. With just the nick of time, she excitedly pressed print on her laptop.

_The next morning_…

The following morning was exciting for Kimberly. She took a shower, ate her breakfast, and quickly changed into her outfit she was to wear that day. Momentarily, she headed out the door.

With a contagious smile that beamed radiantly, she headed into class. In her creative writing class, her classmates complained how long it took them to write for Professor White's two-page paper. However, Kimberly didn't complain. She gently placed it onto his desk and returned to her seat.

"Today class," Professor White spoke firmly to his class about the paper. "Your two-page papers are due. As your professor, these shouldn't be late or else they'll be marked fifteen points off your final grade."

The class groaned as they heard those words. Some of the brightest students groaned too. They were up all night writing a paper that would impress the dear professor. Unlike Kimberly, she continued to beam.

After class, Kimberly gathered all her things and walked to her next class. Suddenly, Professor White stopped her.

"Ms. Hart," Professor White said. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

The petite brunette nodded and walked over to his desk. As she walked over his desk, her smile slowly faded away.

"Yes, Professor White?" She asked.

"Ms. Hart, this is the best paper that is ever written," Professor White said as she acknowledged her work. "This dear is one of the best creative writings I have seen in my whole entire lecturing career."

"It is?" Kimberly questioned as she looked at her paper. "You said my papers the beginning of the semester were trash."

Kimberly sulked as she continued speaking to him. She knew he hated her writings, but why should he _like_ this one now?

"Ms. Hart," he continued. "Your writing is expressive and unique. No one has your style of writing. You showed that through this paper. People like me criticize, but this is constructive criticism was to improve your writing, and you showed that you can improve and it showed."

He handed her paper back to her with a red A written in front. Instantly, her frown went back to a smile.

"Thank you sir," Kimberly screamed. "I promise I'll work harder on my next few papers. I can't thank you enough!"

As Kimberly walked out the door, she closed it behind her. All the hard work and effort she put forth on the paper was really worth it. Through her words in her paper, it showed that life had obstacles; you just had to overcome them.


End file.
